


Okay with you Dying

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Julie sings a song while visiting her mother's grave
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 8





	Okay with you Dying

Julie walked into the cemetery and sees the graves

Julie said "Calm down Julie it's just a cemetery"

Suddenly Julie sees her mother's grave that says Here lies Rose she was a amazing musician and a great mom

Julie's eyes were filled with tears as she sniffed

Julie walked to her mother's grave and puts a dahila on the ground

Julie was about to cry but pulled herself together and take a deep breath

Julie said "Mom thank you for helping me get through sad things here's a song I write for you just don't laugh"

Julie cleared her throat and began to sing in her soft tone ~Mom before you die I want you to know that I'm okay with you dying~ as tears streaming through her face

Reggie, Alex and Luke hears a Latina teenage girl's beautiful singing voice

~Everytime I cried you comforted me and sing me a lullaby~

~Or maybe I get stressed out and freezed during music class man it's driving me crazy~

A voice joined in ~But it makes me excited to see you~

"Kinda sad"

Julie screamed "Reggie Alex Luke what are you doing here!?"

Luke said "We heard you singing"

Julie blushed "Well actually singing calm my nerves"

As Julie, Reggie, Alex and Luke walked out of a cemetery, Rose's ghost appears

"I'm so proud of you Julie Buena suerte Mija"

Rose's ghost disappeared

The End


End file.
